Love or Hate
by Piketuxa
Summary: Como descobrir quais os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, quando seus sintomas são tão parecidos e confusos? Você deve odiar quem te fez sofrer, ou pode amá-lo e querer estar perto dele? "Porque estamos ligados por esse mal que se chama sede de vingança..." Akira (Yaoi/Lemon)[ShikixAkira]


**Love or Hate?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

.

.

.

.

.

Os pingos de chuva cristalinos disputavam corrida.

.

Corriam incessantemente em direção ao chão, numa corrente forte e profunda, uma cortina inabalável e constante.

.

Era a chuva.

.

Ela vinha com todo seu esplendor, mostrando o quão poderosa e independente era. Imparável, incansável.

.

Lavava as ruas e edifícios manchados de sangue sem piedade, fazia sua purificação com força de vontade e sem resmungar.

.

Porque naquele lugar ninguém ficava.

.

Era ela, e apenas ela ali. Sua segurança em saber que era a única a se preocupar com a cidade abandonada lhe causava sorrisos e espasmos de prazer e satisfação.

.

Toshima se tornara o inferno na Terra, o funeral dos mortos, o caixão dos não enterrados. Toshima era a ignorada.

.

E a chuva agora se punha a regá-la com cânticos e louvores, com sua água limpa e incolor.

.

Que retorquia negra, carmesim e com cheiro de podre, de morte, de fim.

.

.

.

Ela aproveitava e abusava daqueles dois.

.

Tocava as peles pálidas e arrepiadas pelo frio, os cabelos que grudavam no rosto e na nuca, se punha entre as bocas causando um adorável contraste.

.

Um doce beijo debaixo da chuva, digno de romances clichês e comuns.

.

Um beijo afoito e faminto em baixo da torrente forte de chuva.

.

Um beijo selvagem e de arrancar o fôlego que atrairia a atenção de qualquer um.

.

Um beijo sem amor, sem companheirismo, sem carinho.

.

Era apenas um beijo. Apenas para extravasar, para se fazer presente, para selar momentaneamente a paz entre aqueles dois.

.

Beijo, beijo, beijo. Homens, corpos, chuva. Desejo, vingança, incitação.

.

Quando o corpo maior empurrou o outro para dentro de um edifício velho e gasto, sem descolar os lábios ou cortar o beijo, afoitas as mãos se desfaziam das roupas, e as mentes arquitetavam o modo mais rápido de satisfazer os urgentes e exigentes corpos.

.

Porque eles queriam e precisavam extravasar, era a única solução.

.

As espadas foram ao chão causando um tilintar rouco e ecoante, e Akira separou as bocas para fitar os olhos sérios e vermelhos de Shiki, hipnotizado.

.

O espadachim o pegou no colo num ímpeto, como se o outro pesasse como uma pena, e caminhou na direção da cama que havia ali.

.

Uma cama pequena, velha, malcuidada, imunda, recheada de poeira, mas uma cama. Um local onde eles poderiam fazer o que queriam, pois não havia ninguém para usá-la, muito menos para escutá-los, observá-los ou censurá-los – quem ousaria interromper o Rei Shiki?

.

O corpo menor caiu contra o colchão já gasto, mas o impacto foi sobreposto pelas mãos urgentes e possessivas que caminhavam e marcavam a pele arrepiada não só pela chuva, mas também pelo desejo e pelas faíscas que os rondavam impiedosamente.

.

O barulho da chuva nada os incomodava, talvez até incomodasse Shiki, que não poderia ouvir com tanta facilidade a voz do outro, mas não era algo que os pudesse deter – pois os dois eram decididos em suas tenções.

.

Apressado e necessitado, Shiki, com certa dificuldade, tirou a blusa de pêlos que escondia o corpo do outro de seus olhos, a camiseta cinza e molhada também foi tirada, mas com mais dificuldade por causa da chuvarada que ambos tomaram.

.

Despiu-o com violência e apreço, tocando levemente o corpo gelado e sorrindo malicioso ao senti-lo tremer sob seu corpo. Sua ereção se focou contra a barguilha, e logo deixava claro à Akira o quanto o Rei o desejava – e confirmava que, novamente, seria tomado com fúria e luxúria.

.

Não que Akira não gostasse, claro, ou que esperasse que Shiki fosse amoroso ou carinhoso, era impossível pensar naquilo. Tal envolvimento entre eles era apenas para acalmar a fúria que ambos sentiam no peito, e que não cessava.

.

Uma fúria misturada com a louca vontade de estarem ali, no mesmo ambiente, brigando ou simplesmente trocando fiapos e olhares feios, apenas estarem, sentirem a presença do outro e saber que eram notados.

.

Ora, não diziam que o amor e o ódio andam juntos? E que são sentimentos muito parecidos?

.

Ambos nos fazem pensar excessivamente na outra pessoa, querer encontrá-la sem querer, conversar civilizadamente – ou não –, e não nos permite que a esquecemos, lembrando-nos a todo momento que aquela pessoa existe?

.

Sim, era engraçado como dois sentimentos ditos como opostos, que embora sejam guiados por motivações diferentes, ainda sim nos fazem sentir sensações abstratas iguais e inquestionáveis.

.

E era assim o relacionamento daqueles dois.

.

Eles nem podiam saber o que sentiam, pois o amor pode se transformar em ódio em um piscar de olhos, e vice-versa.

.

Mas Akira não tinha do que reclamar, afinal, mesmo que não houvesse amor ou carinho, e embora o sexo fosse agitado e até mesmo selvagem, Shiki nunca o havia forçado ou sido insensível, sempre sendo cuidadoso para não machucá-lo demasiadamente – e isso não era uma afeição, era apenas para que pudesse ter o outro mais vezes, e o mais novo sabia.

.

Não havia palavras para descrever o relacionamento deles, pois era uma mistura de companheirismo sexual e "descontamento" de raiva, um relacionamento não só digno dos dois – mais ainda de Shiki –, mas também digno do lugar onde era feito: Toshima.

.

Os lábios de Akira se abriram e um gemido rouco e baixo saiu quando Shiki se abaixou e lambeu lentamente o mamilo endurecido pelo frio, fazendo movimentos de círculo na aréola sem deixar de fitá-lo nos olhos.

.

As mãos eufóricas de Shiki corriam pelo corpo do outro com agilidade, despindo a pele do frio e aquecendo-a com pele, tornando ambas em labaredas que derretiam o corpo gelado e em espasmos de prazer.

.

Tão logo o mais novo foi despido por completo, teve seu membro, já ereto, tomado pela gulosa e experiente boca. Shiki lambeu o falo exposto em círculos, depois descendo lentamente as lambidas até a base, levou o outro ao ápice da insanidade mental.

.

Choramingando em protesto pela enrolação do mais velho, Akira envolveu os fios negros em seus dedos e puxou-os, tentando afastar o espadachim de seu membro, afinal, se ele não iria saciá-lo, então que parasse de lhe tentar.

.

Mas isso apenas fez Shiki sorrir malicioso, passeando com os dedos pelos testículos, depois refazendo o caminho com a língua.

.

Não que ele gostasse de proporcionar prazer à Akira, mas é que ver o rapaz suplicar, choramingar, pedir e até implorar por ele lhe dava imensa satisfação – e um grande solavanco em seu já enorme ego.

.

As mãos nos fios negros se tornaram mais presentes, mais firmes, e os suspiros que saíam da boca de Akira aumentavam cada vez mais de tom conforme seu membro era engolido por Shiki, que adorava vê-lo se derreter sob si.

.

Quando o corpo menor começou a tremer, indicando que logo viria em seu ápice, Shiki parou. Riu malicioso ao ouvir o murmuro ininteligível, resignado e em protesto de Akira, e, guiando sua boca pelas pernas do outro, beijou-as longamente até o pé, depois subiu até o tronco, sem deixar de prestar atenção nas reações do menor.

.

Odiava-o, odiava tanto que chegava a passar horas pensando nele, em formas de matá-lo, de proporcionar-lhe prazer ao ponto de suplicar por seu nome em gritos frenéticos de luxúria. Chegava a matar por ter que esperá-lo vários dias, e não receber notícias de seu paradeiro.

.

Certa vez quase saiu de Toshima para procurá-lo, quase. E outra vez sua fúria foi às alturas quando viu no corpo do outro marcas de chupões e de machucados que não haviam sido feitas por si. Questionara a Akira, mas ele nada dissera, apenas desviou o olhar e se manteve quieto, deixando-o ainda mais furioso.

.

Akira era seu, só seu. Nunca o dividiria com ninguém, e nem permitiria que o tocassem, nem que fosse para machucá-lo. Mataria qualquer um que ousasse tocar nele, o outro era seu, só seu!

.

Só ele poderia matar ou machucar Akira. Só ele podia abusar dele ou estuprá-lo, proporcionar-lhe prazer, fazê-lo gemer. Ah, se soubesse que alguém o tocava!

.

Sua fúria se acendeu ao lembrar das marcas no corpo do outro, marcas que sabia que outra pessoa havia feito e, sem escrúpulo algum, levantou seu corpo, lambendo três de seus dedos e encharcando-os de saliva e beijou Akira, distraindo-o enquanto encaminhava os dígitos à entrada dele, penetrando um num ímpeto, sentindo o outro gemer de dor contra seus lábios. Sorriu malicioso.

.

Movimentou-os lentamente, tirando e colocando, aprofundando o beijo e roubando o fôlego dele. Queria-o só para si e, pensando nisso, acrescentou um dedo e outro, movimentando-os em vai e vem, abrindo-os entre si, tudo para preparar a entrada para algo maior.

.

Logo que lhe parecia suficiente, ajeitou Akira e se pôs sobre ele, abrindo sua calça e deixando o membro ereto e já com o pré-gozo exposto. Sorrindo malicioso, o mais novo se arrumou em baixo do espadachim e tirou o casaco e a blusa negra que ele usava, deixando o peito exposto, como gostava de fazer.

.

Sentir as peles se tocando era algo que Akira adorava, e embora Shiki quase nunca ficasse completamente nu, ele não o impedia de lhe tirar a parte de cima de suas roupas.

.

Akira rodeou o pescoço do espadachim com seus braços, recebendo um caloroso beijo enquanto era penetrado pelo outro, que entrava lentamente dentro de si, causando certa ardência que já lhe era característica.

.

Já haviam feito várias vezes, por isso aquela sensação, que era como uma doce pontada, já não lhe incomodava tanto.

.

.

.

Depois de entrar por completo, Shiki parou, deixando que Akira se acostumasse com o volume dentro de si. Ao encará-lo nos olhos pôde contemplar as cristalinas lágrimas que escorriam e sorriu maldoso, lambendo cada uma das lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto dele enquanto sentia o aperto do abraço do menor.

.

Seu Akira era um doce e, pensando nisso, começou a se mover. Para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás; os gemidos vagos do outro apenas o deixavam mais excitado, e logo o movimento se tornara mais forte e rápido.

Sim, aquele Akira ali era só seu. Aquela expressão, aqueles gemidos, tudo aquilo era só seu. Se soubesse que mais alguém usufruía daquelas prazerosas cenas, matá-lo-ia! E castigaria Akira…

.

Sorrindo, cessou os movimentos e encarou o menor, vendo-o encarar perdido. Num ímpeto, girou, trocando as posições e ficando por baixo, deixando Akira sentado em seu colo. O outro gemeu alto, arqueando as costas ao sentir o membro ir fundo dentro de si.

.

Akira adorava demais aquela posição, pois assim como podia sentir o outro fundo dentro de si, ainda podia comandar os movimentos. E era isso que faria.

.

Depositou suas mãos no peito exposto, recebendo as mãos frias em sua cintura, e levantou o corpo até que o falo estivesse praticamente fora de si, só para depois descer num movimento, gemendo longamente.

.

Akira repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, mas, irritado, Shiki apertou-o pela cintura e ajudou-o nos movimentos, comandando o sexo. Aquela lerdeza do menor era deliciosa, mas ele queria mais rapidez e selvageria.

.

Com o mais velho no comando, a dança se prolongou por minutos.

.

— Shi-Shiki… Eu vou… — Akira choramingou sentindo que iria gozar.

.

— Venha, pode vir — respondeu o espadachim, trincando os dentes.

.

E Akira veio, desmanchando-se em um gemido longo e entrando em estado pós-gozo, mas Shiki continuou a movimentá-lo em seu colo, suspirando rouco pela pressão do canal em seu membro. E depois de algumas estocadas, o mais velho desmanchou-se dentro do outro, deixando-o tombar sobre seu corpo.

.

Logo os dois dormiam, exaustos por causa do sexo e da briga que tiveram antes dela…

.

.

.

.

.

— Já vai? — perguntou a voz meio sonolenta.

.

Akira ergueu os olhos, encarando os vermelhos que observavam seus movimentos. Havia acabado de sair do banho, de um banho gelado em um banheiro sujo e fedido, mas ao menos havia conseguido tirar os resquícios da noite passada de seu corpo.

.

— Preciso visitar Rin no hospital — respondeu, mas quando os olhos vermelhos se cerraram, suspirou —, você sabe, ninguém pode desconfiar que estou vindo aqui. Eles pirariam se descobrissem.

.

— Por que? — perguntou Shiki sem interesse, deitando esticado com os braços atrás da cabeça e fitando o teto.

.

— Ora, por que? Porque, supostamente, eu não deveria nunca mais por o pé nessa cidade — respondeu Akira com descaso.

.

— Mas você voltou… — o comentário vago irritou o outro.

.

— Voltei por sua causa! — gritou irritado, se aproximando de Shiki e se abaixando sobre ele, lhe dando um leve selinho, suspirou. — Estou indo.

.

Anunciou indo até a porta e pegando sua espada. As roupas molhadas lhe incomodavam, mas eram as únicas que tinha para vestir.

.

— Estarei te esperando ainda essa semana — a voz sarcástica fez o outro bufar.

.

— Espere deitado! — resmungou Akira e saiu.

.

Saiu do prédio, saiu da presença de Shiki, saiu da cidade Toshima.

.

Sem olhar para trás, com passos decididos, saiu do lugar que tomou seu melhor amigo.

.

O lugar que destruiu sua vida, mas que lhe mostrou a importância de viver.

.

Toshima era A cidade, e Shiki era, não só o pesadelo da cidade e de seus visitantes, mas também o seu pesadelo.

.

Ele nunca lhe deixaria viver em paz ou ser feliz, mas Akira não poderia reclamar, não podia distinguir o que sentia.

.

.

.

_**Era amor ou ódio, afinal?**_


End file.
